epicocfandomcom-20200214-history
Language of Lymne
The alphabet The language consists of 17 letters in total, 9 consonants and 8 vowels. If two of the same letter follow each other, only one is written with : after it. 'Consonants' Pronounciation: K as k in kite Is pronounced G as in g in girl after another consonant. Pronounciation: N as n in night Pronounciation: S as s in sell Isn't pronounced as the last letter* in a word or before another consonant. If followed by an E, is pronounced as s in sure. *Some exceptions exist; particularly those that are typed as X in our Roman alphabet. *In some cases pronounced as a K as the first letter of a word. Usually typed as C in Roman alphabet if this happens. (For example in the name Cadenza) Pronounciation: D as in d in deal Isn't pronounced in front of Z or R/F. Pronounced T as in t in tee-shirt as the last letter in a word. Pronounciation: P as in p in pain Pronounciation: V as in v in violent Pronounciation: F as in f in fair Not pronounced as the last letter in a word. Pronounciation: L as in l in lie Pronounciation: Z as in z in zoo Not pronounced as the last letter in a word. As the last pronounced letter (e.g. in the -za ending), is pronounced like s in sell. Pronounced as -ch in choke if in the beginning of a word or after a vowel. Pronounced normally after another consonant.'' (with the exception of K/Q/G; Isn't pronounced after that at all.)'' '''Vowels Vowels are small(Unless the first letter; In which case it will be as big as the consonants) and added to the upper corner of the previous consonant. In case multiple vowels follow each other, they're written one below another. '' '' Pronounciation: A mix of the a in that and the one in jar. Not pronounced as the only end vowel if the word is longer than a single syllable. (compare -a and -ia/ja; the latter is pronounced -ja, while the former not at all.) UNLESS the letter before it is a K/G/Q. '' Pronounciation: I as in i in bit'' Always a short sound. '' '' Pronounciation: O as in -oo in root Pronounced as o in rot after P, -PH or -TH. '' Pronounciation: E as in e in pet'' Isn't pronounced after A. ''-IE and -JE are pronounced -je, -YE is pronounced -ije.'' {C}'' '' Pronounciation: A mix of the W-sound(see down) and U as in u in true Usually a long vowel, but pronounced short after another vowel. {C}'' Pronounciation: As -ee in keep'' Always a long I sound. Like I, also not pronounced as the end vowel. {C}'' Pronounciation: Like French U or German U-umlaut (Ü, i.e. U with two dots above it)'' '' Usually left unpronounced, but sometimes pronounced as a simple sigh.'' Word order The word order in Lymne is Verb-Subject-Object. Things such as method, place and time can switch places, but they can never be before the verb and the subject. Modifiers come in front of their verbs. Negatives come between the verb and the subject. The negative is usually ix, which means no. Pronouns *♂Na, ♀ne = I *♂Ka, ♀ke = You *♂Za, ♀za, sa = He, she, it *♂Nan, ♀nen = We *♂Kan, ♀ken = You(plural) *♂Zan, ♀zen, san = They(animate), they(inanimate) If gender is not known or the creature in question has no gender, the male pronoun is used by default. If a group has all females, the feminine plural pronouns are used. If there is even a single male, the male pronoun is used instead. Verb conjugation Ini = To start, to begin *♂Inian na, ♀Inien ne = I start *♂Iniak ka, ♀Iniek ke = You start *♂Iniaz za, ♀Iniez ze, Inias sa = He, she, it starts *Ininan nan = We start *Ininak kan = You(plural) start *Ininaz zan, Ininas san = They start *(Passive = Ini) Lys = To love *♂Lysan na, ♀Lysen ne = I love *♂Lysak ka, ♀Lysek ke = You love *♂Lyaz za, ♀Lysez ze, Lysas sa = He, she, it loves *Lysnan nan = We love *Lysnak kan = You(plural) love *Lysnaz zan, Lysnas san = They love *"Lysan na kes" = I love you (♂->♀) *(Passive = Lys) Verb tense Inv = To hate *Present tense: Inven ne kas = I hate you (♀ ->♂) (Passive: Inv) *Past tense (present tense + -id or -d): Invenid ne kas = I hated you (Passive: Invid) *Perfect tense (ere + present tense): Ere inven ne kas = I have hated you (Passive: Ere inv) *Pastperfect tense (ere + past tense): Ere invenid ne kas = I had hated you (Passive: Ere invid) (The following list of tense indicators fall between the whole body of the verb (for example: "Ere inven ne" = I had hated, "Ere inven av ne" = I would have hated) Ere = To be *Conditional tense (Verb + av) Erean av na = I would be (♂) *Future tense (Verb + eum): Erean eum na = I will be *Subjunctive tense (Verb + oi (= if)): Ereanid oi na = If I was *Progressive tense (Verb + rov): Erean rov na = I am being (Perfect progressive tense: Ere erean rov na = I have been being, Ere ereanid rov na = I had been being (I used to be = Erean num na! (num = before)) Tyk= To think *Imperative tense (Put the subject before the verb): Ka tykak = Think! List of verbs *To agree = Ikoi *To be = Ere *To become = Ereum *To befriend = Ereu'kiz *To burn = Vre *To calm, soothe = Dei *To come = Eum *To cry = Lesu *To die = Mota *To disagree = Ixikoi *To do = Dago *To do wrong = Redago *To eat = Geto *To end, stop = Eps *To exit, go away = Fermin *To fall = Pios *To feel = Fole *To fill = Dis *To fly = Sin *To forbid = Cov *To get = Kap *To give = Dure *To go = Min *To go wrong = Remin *To guard = Gwad *To have = Ive *To have to, must = Ter *To hate = Inv *To have sex = Vek *To heal = Rem *To help = Aiso *To hide = Gis *To hope = Spes *To kill, destroy, ruin = Mogo *To know = Segu *To live = Elve *To love = Lys *To meet = Ince *To murder ("To kill wrongfully") = Remogo *To mock, to bully = Golu *To pick, to lift = Dival *To ride = Raj *To roar = Krie *To say = Diru *To see = Cer *To seem = Sut *To speak = Falo *To start = Ini *To study = Pale *To tape, to fix = Taivia *To thank= Meke *To think, consider = Tyk *To think incorrectly, be wrong = Retyk *To try = Radi *To use, spend = Liec *To want = Lun *To watch = Cero *To write = Esvo *To work (on) = Epus 'The sevgimoren-exclusive love verbs' Also work as nouns like plain lys. *Friendshiplove = Kiz'lys *Brotherly love = Tia'lys *Sisterly love = Tie'lys *Love for family = Seime'lys *Romantic love = Che'lys *Passionate, sexual love = Vreu'lys *Forbidden love = Covoca'lys *Motherly/Fatherly love = Uoter'lys (Or eter'lys for mothers and ater'lys for fathers) *Perfect love = Disem'lys *Crush, budding love, beginning love = Inigo'lys *Ex-love = Nevi'lys *Innocent love = Gila'lys *Perverted love = Spira'lys *Dangerous love (usually love for an emphyrae) = Sanfa'lys *Love-hate = Invi'lys *Wrong love (against sevgimoren laws or simply an individual's views of love) = Retyk'lys *Secret love = Enig'lys *Worshipping, admiring love(Usually towards bands, leaders etc.) = Hel'ys Common phrases and interjections *Hello! (Friendly greeting) = Ceiripos *Hey (Neutral greeting, interjection) = Cei *My name is X = Ereas nav zy X *Farewell, See you! = Cervici *Sorry = Deserim *Well... = Neh... *Um... = Ehn... *Please = Tilekto, (shortened, less formal)Tito *Thank you = Meke kas/kes *Too bad = Neh feul *You're welcome = Ka/Ke ereak/ek heave Forming a question Any sentence can be turned into a question by adding the equivalent of ?, "hn", at the end, and when spoken, adding the high intonation. *"Do you love her?" = Lysak ka zes hn Adjectives Any fitting word can be turned into an adjective by following it by the appropriate modifier. 'Dis' Indicates that something is full of something. It is usually used for personality-descripting and other attribute-words, as well as feelings such as love, hate and happiness. (-ful) In ancient Lymne, they used -mos instead. *Hateful = Invis dis *Beautiful = Fya dis *Happy = Jolin dis *Dangerous = Sanfare dis *Fiery = Vreu dis *Serious, mature = Gioza dis *Ugly = Orul dis / Ix'fya dis *Crappy, bad = Ruske dis *Crazy = Loctiel dis 'Tize' Indicates colour. The language doesn't have real words for colours themselves, so colours are formed like "X coloured". The most common colours have set connections, like these below: *Red = (Sevgimori)Goevdis tize (Heart coloured), (Emphyraes)Kuryf dis goeve tize (Dirty blood coloured) *Blue = Himciel tize (Sky coloured) *Black = Tamlis tize (Coal coloured) *White = (Sevgimori)Moatmar tize(Death coloured) (Emphyraes and others)Canrego tize (Purity coloured) *Pink = Kwipion tize (type of flowering plant coloured) *Brown = Caota tize (Chocolate coloured) 'Sut' Indicates likeness to something. (-ly, -like) *Motherly = Eter sut *Different = Alge sut (other likeness) *Monstrous = Hidvor sut *Lightweight = Sinelda sut (feather likeness) *Possible = Zansul sut 'Sem' Used for words nouns that don't really fit with the above indicators. *Final = Eps sem *Whole = Danath sem 'Comparatives and superlatives' The comparative is made by adding -eer, the superlative by adding -eus to the attribute noun part of the adjective. *Brave = Milot dis *Braver = Miloteer dis *Bravest = Miloteus dis Adverbs An adjective can be turned into an adverb by adding -ar to the end of the adjective modifier. *Seriously = Gioza disar *Differently = Alge sutar *Dangerously = Sanfare disar Case markers(follow nouns) In multiple part nouns like names, the case marker goes to the end of the last part of the noun. 'Nominative' The basic form of a word. Has no suffix in singular; In plural, there is -n or -in depending on whether the word ends with a consonant or a vowel, respectively. *"I hate danger" = Invan na sanfare. *"Meet my brothers and sister" = Ka incak nav tian y tie. 'Genetive' Indicates possession and ownership. Has the suffixes -v and -ev, again depending of the ending letter of the word. *"She is my mother" = Ereez ze nav eter. 'Partitive' Indicates a target of feeling or action. Has the suffixes -s and -es. *"I love him" = Lysen ne zas *"Do you see beauty?" = Cerek ke fyas hn *"I admire Red Feathers(band)" = Hel'ysen ne Goevdis Tize Sineldas 'Inessive' Indicates that something is in something/somewhere. Has the suffixes -le and -ele. *"My home is on fire" = Ereas nav keres vreule (In Lymne, things are IN fire, not ON.) 'Elative' Indicates is something leaves (the inside of) something/somewhere. Has the suffixes -de and -ede. 'Illative' Indicates that something comes in something/somewhere. Has the suffixes -pe and -epe. 'Adessive' Indicates that something is on something/somewhere. Has the suffixes -lu and -elu. 'Ablative' Indicates that something leaves (the outside or surroundings of) something/somewhere. Has the suffixes -du and -edu. *"Did you fall from the sky?" = Piosekid ke himcieledu hn 'Allative' Indicates that something comes to something/somewhere. Has the suffixes -pu and -epu. List of nouns Most words are masculine (and neutral gender words are talked of with the masculine verb tenses etc.), however there are several special words that are feminine. Some words can be personificated by adding je or ja, depending on gender (Fyaje = beauty etc.) 'Family = Seime' *Mother = ♀Eter *Father = Ater *Parent = Uoter *Brother = Tia *Sister = ♀Tie *Son = Cipaina *Daughter = ♀Cipaine *Child (in general) = ♂Cipai, ♀Cipei (Children = Cipain) *Child(rude), brat = ♂Cipast ♀Cipest *Twin = Dapai *Home = Keres 'Emotions and feelings' *Hate = Invis *Love = Lys *Happiness = Jolin 'Places and areas' *Place, area = Svil *Lair, hiding place = Gis'vil *School = Paleres *Mountain = Njak *Island = Insada *World = Ilim *City = Ytas *Town = Vilinn *Dungeon = Kazareta 'Time related' *Time = Pes *Day = Enas *Night = Nox *Morning = *The beginning = Inigo *The last, the end = Eps *History, past = Nevik Days of the week The Lymne-speaking countries use a 5-day week system. #Epusenas #Milotenas #Subcenas #Piudenas #Dalenas (Destenas in Sevarden) 'Months/Seasons' They don't use months and seasons separately, but have 6 seasons that are used as both. *Spring = Felenia *First half of summer = Inilenia *Last half of summer = Epsenia *Autumn = Fevinma *First half of winter = Inivinma *Last half of winter = Epsinma 'Body parts' *Body = Itex *Heart = Goevdis *Blood = Goeve *Wing = Sinel *Feather = Sinelda 'Attributes' *Beauty, prettiness, handsomeness = Fya (A beauty = ♀Fyaje) *Innocence = Gila *Worth = Apolev *Perfection, fullness = Disem *Sacredness= Ycer *Entirety = Danath *Purity = Canrego *Dutifulness = Piuda *Wisdom = Gechet *Seriousity, maturity = Gioza *Strength = Nervt *Bravery = Milot *Colour = Tizei *Balance = Subco *Goodness, kindness = Heave *Hardness, difficulty = Robus *Softness, fluff = ♀Luvys *Unselfishness = Nedel *Willpower, determination = Aldre 'Negative attributes' In the sevgimoren culture, negative attributes are rarely used and instead replaced with a "softened version" that basically consists of "no" and the polar opposite of the negative attribute when talking about a person. If the sevgimori do use these words, they are obviously meant to hurt the person they're directed at. Emphyraes and other species use them as they are. *Ugliness = Orul (Ix'fya) *Perversity = Spiras (Ix'gila) *Worthlessness = Vinig (Ix'apolev) *Fault, faultiness = Sytom (Ix'disem) *Dirt, dirtiness = Kuryf (Ix'canrego) *Stupidity = Pidus (Ix'gechet) *Immaturity = Liev (Ix'gioza) *Weakness = Dilve (Ix'nervt) *Cowardy = Feiga (Ix'milot) ( A coward = Feigaja/je) *Unbalance, clumsiness = Torbel (A klutz = Torbelja/je) *Badness, evilness = Feol (Ix'heave) (A meanie = Feolja/je) 'Animals' *Fish = Ziuki *Bird = Kris 'Misc.' *Fire = Vreu *Air = Euss *Prohibition = Covoca *Thought = Tyki *Wrong = Rev *Danger = ♀Sanfare *Person = More *People, nation = Moren *Human = Nemeri *Sky = Himciel *Coal = Tamlis *Monster = Hidvor *Name = Zy *Medicine = Remdi *Destiny = Destin *Same = Misgo *Other = Alge *Secret = ♀Eniges *Chocolate = Caota *Part = Da *God = Helda, (Goddess)Helde *Reality, truth = Venn *Peace = Meix *War = Garo *Life = Elvive *Death = Moatmar *Possibility = Zansul *Victory = Vizege (Winner= Vizegeje/ja) *Defeat = Deviku (Loser = Devikuje/ja) *Gold = Chrys (The money currency of Graciene and Holymni = Chrysinelda (crys), golden feathers) *Sex = Vict (Heterosexual = (♂)Alge'victa, (♀)Alge'victe(Al'vi) / Homosexual = Misgo'victa/-e(Mis'vi) / Bisexual = Anw'victa/-e(Anw'vi) / Asexual = Ix'victa/-e(Ic'vi) Pansexual = Nath'victa/-e (Nath'vi)) *Romance = ♀Chelie (Heteroromantic = Alge'chelia/-e etc.) *Relationship = Legatia *Kiss = Kyutes *Writing, essay = Esvoga *Agreement = Ikoiga *Effort, try = Radiga *Work = Epusga *Rubbish = ♀Ruske *Paper = Charkyl *Floor = Solandar *Man = Kanja *Mister = Kja *Woman = Kenie *Miss, madam = Kie *Reason = Gialer *Tape = Taivia *Rest = Dale *Rhyme = Rymo Numbers 0. Reil #Ini #Dao #Jeri #Yon #Cinem #Alik #Zeiv #Taliz #Roma #Cens #Cens'ini #Cens'dao #Cens'jeri #Cens'yon #Cens'inem #Cens'alik #Cens'eiv #Cens'taliz #Cens'oma #Dao'cens #Dao'cens'ini 30. Jeri'cens 50. Cinem'cens 100. Dens 123. Dens'dao'cens'jeri 558. Cinem'dens'inem'cens'taliz 1000. Jens 2542. Dao'jens'inem'dens'yon'cens'dao 10 000. Cejens 100 000. Dejens 1 000 000. Llyon '(Aposthrope) is always put in between of numbers and compound words. A compound word or number can't have two of the same letter on both sides of the aposthrope. In case this happens, the latter is dropped out, as in the numbers 15(Cens'inem) and 505(Cinem'dens'inem). Z/R also gets dropped out in case a S or T is on the other side of the aposthrophe, like in 1009 (Jens'oma) and 17(Cens'eiv). A number can be turned into a ordinal number by putting "go" at the end of the word. (First = Inigo, second = daogo, third = jerigo, fourth = yongo etc.) Question words All except what and who(objects) go in the end of the sentence just before hn. What = Nil Where = Nil'vil Who = Nil'ore When = Nil'pes Why = Nil'gialer Little words that need a placement :'D And = y No = Ix Yes = Iko But = Tams If = Oi Maybe = Aver Again = Vici Far = Fera Near = Ata Here = Vac All = Nath Every = Cada This = Et That = Eit That(As in "I hope that..") = Ligw These = Eten Those = Eiten Both = Anw Only = Nik Any = Noe Anything = Noeisas Everything = Cadaisas Nothing = Ixisas So(As in really, "I love you so much") = Zu So(As in therefore) = Ergo With = Avo To = Par Back = Tegun Before = Num Now = Simu Category:Feathers and Mountain Air